


石纪元乙女 石神千空x你 车

by Lewispoem



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewispoem/pseuds/Lewispoem
Summary: 在石之世界睡了一位大科学家。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Reader
Kudos: 4





	石纪元乙女 石神千空x你 车

三千七百多年前，任何一个像今夜的夜晚，任何一个城市人抬头，都不能看见如今眼前这样的璀璨星河。

当然，那时的人未必能像你现在这般，有一丝空闲坐在草地上看星星。

说是空闲，其实也是假的，你不过是在协助干空实验的百忙之中稍微偷个懒而已。而且，显然那位科学家并不打算让你好好休息，你才坐下没多久，就又听到那家伙在喊你的名字。

“唉，科学狂人真可怕呀——天才都不需要休息的吗?”你叹口气起身往实验室走，心想哪天讨个奖励才行，有奖励才有动力嘛。

夜风有些潮湿，带走你身体一些温度，相当冰冷的提神方式。你稍微清醒了点，但脑子还是像被包裹在那片夜空里，对周边的感觉没那么敏锐了。要是有什么温暖的提神方法就好了。你这样想着，走向实验室透出的灯光。

干空等得不耐烦，站在实验室门口一边摇晃手上的玻璃试管一边用极其嫌弃的眼神盯着你。目前的制作水平没法做出太亮的灯泡，但这个亮度已经足够夜晚做实验了。灯光稍微刺激了瞳孔，你看向眼前逆光的人身上的阴影，光影交界勾勒出的身体线条很迷人，藏在阴影里的东西让人好奇。你好像又沉醉在什么里面了。

“啧，慢吞吞的要拖到什么时候？你是来帮忙的还是来参观的?”精力十足的科学家表示严厉谴责。唉，你要是能有他一半精神也不至于看星星看得快睡着。

“啊——千空老师! 我很困啊，有什么暖和的提神方法吗?比如——”

“比如绕着村子跑几十圈，不过等你回来我就全部自己做完了！所以现在就给我打起精神来干活儿！”

嗯……想着月下看美人才自告奋勇来帮忙的你真是傻得可以，这家伙在做完正事之前恐怕不会迈出实验室一步，一起看星星这种事就是异想天开。

干空又回到桌边，双手撑着桌面仔细观察玻璃烧瓶里的变化。你困到垂下眸子，视线正好落在他纤细的脚腕。挺好看的，又细又白，不知道手感怎么样。

千空把用完的试剂和用具一一摆好 ，回头抱胸看你。你走过去的时候，他应该说了什么，但是你没听清。

困倦的时候，灯光会显得昏暗，手上用力也控制不好。你本来只想抓住他的肩膀，没想到直接把他压在了桌边。眼前的世界好像卡顿的影片，一切都没有实感，你的脸贴上他的脸，才能正好吻上他的耳垂。

湿润的舌尖驯服了耳垂上的细小绒毛，抿上的双唇能感觉到明显的升温。你为了照顾他的耳膜特意压低了声音，你说，干空老师，我们休息一下吧。

随着你不太自然的抚摸和亲吻，干空被压着的身体终于从僵硬到放松。他伸手搂住你的腰，凑到你的耳边，呼气，“好啊”。敏感地带被挑逗的感觉让你浑身一激灵，混沌的大脑顿时清醒了大半。他抱你更紧，侧过头胡乱地吻你的脸和脖颈。

被吻得心里有些迷糊的恼怒，你咬住他下颌，撕咬猎物一样甩动，只是力气很小，仅用于调情。他转头摆脱，又凑过来吻你的唇。你搂他脖子，手指伸入头发，按着他的脑袋稍显正式地和他完成了这个吻。触碰到的皮肤随呼吸的频率与你的指腹轻轻摩擦，热度开花一样伸展蔓延。

千空的手并非美男子的那种纤纤玉手，常年亲手实验让它略为粗糙，因而他的抚摸更让人动情。你扯开他的衣领，贴上去舔吻啃咬，从喉结至锁骨，再向下至胸前，你的手也没有闲着，正努力调动所有感官描绘他的身体。干空不是力量型的男人，但解除石化以来的各种劳动在他身上雕刻出了肌肉的纹路。相当漂亮的身体，你的脑子抽空想。

你怀疑他还是婴儿，竟如此执着于用嘴探索手上的一切，好像你是什么美味的糕点，相比之下你大概成熟许多，这会儿还能想起三干七百多年前看过的色情制品。你任由他吻了一会儿，然后压着他坐到地上。

他望着你低低喘气，目光像蒙了一层纱，闪烁朦胧，贴在你腰上的手时而紧绷时而放松。你笑笑，手贴着他大腿伸进衣服下摆，喉咙被什么压着，因而逗弄的话语更显戏谑，“干空哥哥，我一直觉得你的衣服好色”。他翻了个没什么力度的白眼，按下你的脑袋用嘴去堵你的嘴，看来此时他已经没办法像平日那样毒舌了。

一心二用挺难的。你闭着眼接吻，尽量不冷落他四处探索的舌头，同时还要控制着力度抚摸他的睾丸。从下至上，轻揉慢划，转圈，从上至下，挑逗底部的软肉。干空完全沉浸其中，随着你手上速度的变化低声呻吟喘气，你还得抽空回想网上粗粗浏览过的教程，真是让人头大。

两人都是第一次，千空把持不住，你也控制不住，到底要揉多久，你心里也没个底。大概观察了一下他的反应，你伸手握住头部，慢慢旋转，动作不熟练，就用温柔弥补。他果然受不了，一下子瘫软在你肩头，咬着嘴唇努力咽下呻吟，却又拦不住喉咙呜呜声。原本假装强势的，一直揉捏你的腰的手也无力地垂下。

平时对一切胸有成竹的科学家如今在快感面前竟如此无措，你诧异中不敢放松，继续轻柔地逗弄那个敏感的头部。他无法自拔的模样在你眼里分外可口，算是你被挑起欲望的最佳报复。侧过头吻了吻他耳垂，你搂他更紧。

眼看他有些坚持不住，你放手转战下方，捧着千空的脸亲吻。你的手动作轻柔，他的拥抱和亲吻也温柔。此时气氛少了些欲望的激烈热情，有了一分温和的甜蜜。亲密行为大约是最好的驯兽方式，你这么认为。

稍作休整，加强攻势。你尽量以指腹抚摸，避免指甲刮擦。要强的科学家努力忍耐，不肯太快缴械投降。最后你也管不了那么多，一会儿抽拉一会儿撸动，干空总算放下面子，乖乖败在你手里。两人拥抱着亲昵地蹭蹭脸拉拉手，像是小型战役后的互相鼓励。

没有默契又不好意思说话，只能靠肢体动作与暗示。你扶着千空肩膀，分开腿跪坐，他揽着你的腰低头舔吻你胸前。刚才的掌控感被一丝紧张取代，你垂下眼睛，试着抚摸他。

刚满足过的科学家变得很有耐心，不时放缓动作观察你的反应。原始的布料较为粗糙，他隔着衣料揉捏的手也尽量放轻了力度，以免让你擦伤。气氛没有再升温，两人的动作像极了鸟类互相梳理羽毛。

千空是追求合理性的科学家，在性这一方面也一样。他抱着科学严谨的态度探索遍你的全身，观察，实验，寻找你最喜欢的地方，最合理的手法。深吻唇齿，轻吻脖颈，抚摸脊背，揉捏腿根，快乐把记忆切割断片，让此刻漫长又稍纵即逝。你漂浮在温暖的苏打水海洋，喉头鼻尖尽是香甜的气息。

你仰躺，他附身，柔软触碰柔软，温热包裹微凉。轻吻，然后那挺翘的鼻子从下至上划过，他炙热湿滑的舌头在你的褶皱里游走，不时绕着那一点打圈，舔舐，吮吸。他的唇舌将酥麻抹在你下身，将电波传达至脑中，呻吟经过喉咙，融化在喘气之间。小腹痉挛得厉害，双腿不知是要张开还是夹紧，你想逃离这可怖的快感，但他很快察觉，抬起你一条大腿让你失去发力点。他干脆也不让手闲着，两指蹭着内壁进入，往上探索，听着你的呻吟找到了那个敏感点，手口并用地认真服务起来。这么短时间就能找到你的弱点，在实验方面，他确实是个了不起的科学家。折磨人的快感不断叠加到最高点，终于你用上最后的力气弓起身子，任体液从不停收缩的阴道口流出。仅剩的知觉是滚烫的脸和不停喘气的喉间，酸痛的腰，以及千空的拥抱。

你无意识地看着实验室的屋架，想着美男在侧，人间值得。干空没说任何话，只是抱着你，似乎还想抱得更紧。

夜晚并非安静到悄无声息，然而那些细碎的声响都被隔绝在两人之外，透过看不见的屏障凝视着你们。你无视那些视线，慢慢找回剩余的感觉。世界回到你眼前，你回到现实和人间。


End file.
